magical_girls_rolepayfandomcom-20200213-history
Rajani
Rajani is an antagonist in Magical Girls. She is one of the Raj people, a race of aliens originally used as guards for Hecate, now they search for her. She was destroyed by Hecate to further empower her. Biography As one of the Raj people, she was tasked with searching for Hecate and reviving her if found. Not much is known of her beyond that. Season One Rajani arrived on Earth and revived the generals, Oculos, Avvar, and Serpens. She had almost completed the ritual but was stopped when Aasim was accidentally revived and scattered the Elementalist Crystals. Later she appeared searching for Aasim and the crystals, when she discovered the pink crystal was in the possession of Keira Hartily, she attempted to deceive the girl into giving her the crystal. When Keira bonded with the crystal and transformed, Rajani was defeated. Since her first attack failed, she uses her talents to create monsters to attack the girls. She and Avvar had a rivalry going on, mocking each other when they would fail. This ended with Avvar's death. After several failed attempts, Serpens was able to kidnap Natalie and steal her crystal. Rajani cursed Natalie's crystal to turn her evil the next time she transformed. While under their control, she used Natalie to seemingly destroy Aasim. This attempt ultimately failed and simply scattered his energy, he was able to revive himself thanks to the Light and Darkness Elementalist Crystals. Aasim, Rowan, and Kennedy attacked Rajani, Serpens, and Oculos, beating them back and causing them to retreat just before they were able to steal Keira's crystal. Once back in the crypt, Rajani revealed she had stolen a portion of the Wind crystal's energy and used as a substitute source of energy to unlock that seal. Following this, she unloaded a large amount of magical energy into the final three seals and was able to partially release Hecate possessing Avvar. After tormenting Stella by killing illusions of the other six Guardians, she summoned the Fire Titan to fight her and retreated once the Titan was defeated. Abilities As one of the Raj people, she possesses magical abilities and talents. * Magic: She has a knowledge of spells and charms. The following is a list of currently known abilities, although these aren't her limits. ** Telekinesis: She can move objects with her mind. ** Energy Bolts: She can throw concussive bolts of heat and light. ** Transmutation: She can transform objects, usually transforming them into monsters. ** Monster Creation: She can simply create a monster out of a magical essence or through transmutation. ** Illusions: She has a somewhat limited ability to create and cast illusions. * Raj Physiology: As one of the Raj people she possesses a few super physical abilities. ** Agility: She has extreme agility, allowing her to perform impressive gymnastic moves. *** Flexibility: A subset of her agility, she is very flexible and able to bend and contort into supernatural positions. *** Speed: A subset of her agility, she is very fast. ** Strength: She possesses peak strength, able to bench press 500-lbs. *'Hand-to-hand Fighting': She has trained to be an excellent hand-to-hand fighter. Category:Antagonist Category:Villain Category:Female Category:Alive Category:Hecate's Kingdom Category:Deceased